Fairy Tail: The Legend of Maruda
by Eagle94
Summary: This is my fanfic based on Fairy Tail. There might be few differences as compared to actual Manga, please bear with it. Also, this is my first ever story written entirely by me, so please excuse my writing skills and feel free to give a honest opinion. Moreover, if you'd like to see some new development in the story, please feel free to suggest. Credit Will be given. Cheers!
1. Chapter 1: The Request

_**Chapter 1: The Request**_

The city of Magnolia….an ordinary day….until Fairy Tail starts their day at work.

The skies were blue. Bright blue. Just like another perfect Spring Morning.

In a little lodging home, a blonde mage awakens…

_*Yawwwwnn* _'Such a wonderful day….I wonder what the time it is….10AM! I'm late!' _*Screams*_ 'This is all Natsu's and Happy's fault! If those two hadn't wanted food at 3am I wouldn't be this late!'  
Thus begins the day of Lucy Heartifilia, Fairy Tail's one and only Celestial Mage. After a 15 minute shower, 20 minutes of dressing up using Virgo's help, Lucy finally exits her lodging home and sets way for Fairy Tail's base with a little Plue running by her side.

'Pue puee..'

'I know Plue, I'm late…hopefully Erza-san will not be mad' says Lucy. At this, a vivid memory popped up inside the blonde's head. It was what happened the last time she was late to the guild….let's just say, you're better off not knowing. Pushing the memory out of her head, she tells Plue, 'After all Plue, today is an important day'

_An important day?! _

'Pue puee…'

After a hurried 10 minute jog, Lucy finally arrives at the base…  
Knowing Fairy Tail, as soon as you open the doors, you'd expect a roar of noise. This noise could be anything from what could be a fight, or a party, or just the guild's lively nature.  
Yes. Fairy Tail is an ever lively guild, where a moment of silence was a rare occasion. And today was no rare occasion, but for the arrival of one guest. The guild was bubbling with liveliness.  
No sooner had Lucy opened the front door had someone called out.

'Lucy-san! I love your purple blouse! It's so cute!'

'T-Thanks Wendy. Hey, did I miss anything?'

'No, the Master said a guest is expected and till then we're all expected to sit in place.'  
Sitting quietly in place was never an option for the Fairy Tail mages.

Wendy Marvell. Fairy Tail's 3rd Dragon Slayer. Wielder of Sky Dragon Magic. With beautiful long blue hair, Ms. Marvell was always a pleasure and a joy to talk to. Very reliable too!

'A visitor? I wonder what today is about or what he's coming here for.'

'Probably the Master has some special request by this guest…..and requires all our attention and co-operation.'

'Hi Carla! How are you doing?'

'I'm doing very well'

Carla. Wendy's exceed. White little cat who has visions of the future at random points in time. Like all other exceeds, Carla uses Aera to fly.

'Where's Natsu and Happy?'

'Those two must probably be still in bed or eating somewhere!' says Carla.

'Carla!' exclaimed Wendy. 'Come on Lucy-san lets go meet up with Gra-sama and Erza-san.'

'Yes'

Gray Fullbuster. Ice-make mage. Romantically involved in a complex love story with Juvia. The thing is Juvia loves Gray, while Gray….doesn't know if he does. Oh! A very important note about Gray. He has a stripping complex.  
Erza Scarlet or popularly known as Titania. Fairy Tail's Re-Equip Magic User. In love with Jellal and she knows it. She's also one of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage. Precautionary Note: Don't steal her Strawberry Cake.

'Lucy! YOU'RE LATE!' says a furious Erza.

Somehow amidst the fear, Lucy manages a '….Hello to you too…..' and after noticing a seminude Gray, she continues, 'Why are you without your shirt!? It's freezing in here….'

'Ah Lucy! Hello to you too' replies Gray.

'H-he completely ignored my question….'

1st May of the year X792. The beginning of a series of battles involving emotions, love and of course epic fights. Nobody in Fairy Tail had an idea of what was in the near future, except one. That one person knew that he/she has to sacrifice their life to protect the Fairy Tail family.

'Quiet Down Everyone! Our guest is here.' Roared Master Makarov. Clearly Master Makarov (the 3rd and 6th master of the guild) was quite serious about the whole thing. 'Please, welcome our guest, Dr. Tatsuo Yama!'

With that a roar of applause filled the room. Amongst the applause came a familiar voice 'Lucy!'

'N-Natsu! And Happy! You guys are late, where were you?'

'Happy was hungry'

'Aye Sir!' exclaimed a very happy Happy.

'Sshh, Silence!' said a very angry Erza.

Natsu Dragneel, a.k.a Salamander. Fairy Tail's one and only Fire Dragon Slayer and his trusty partner, Happy. Happy is a blue Exceed, just like Carla.

At this point, Dr. Tatsuo Yama took Master Makarov's place.  
Dr. Tatsuo is a man of around 50 years of age. Standing at 6 feet 2 inches tall, he's taller than most humans and quite a few mages. His beard though, was a sight of wonder. It could have been a whole 30 centimeters long and perfectly kept! Clearly, Dr. Tatsuo was a well groomed man, with his jet black hair slicked perfectly back – not a strand out of place; his purple shirt crisp as ever and his black trouser perfectly ironed, with a not a crease visible on both.

But when he spoke….'Good Morning to you my dear mages!'….he sounded like a woman in her 40s. 'I'm so glad to finally be here, amidst the mages of my favourite guild. Ever since I was a little boy, I've always wanted to be a mage and grow up to join Fairy Tail. Unfortunately, I didn't have Magic in my body and couldn't learn any form of Magic. Pity really.'

Much like other occasions, Natsu feel asleep on the table while Happy tried waking him up.

_*siigghhh* _'..Maybe I should get over to the matter in hand. The reason I come before you, dear mages, is because I request your help. You see, I'm from a little region called Rexnoia, where we only have one guild. But that guild has only just formed and does not have many recruits and ultimately not much power.' At this point, he took a deep breath and continued from where he left off, 'Our region is in danger. You see, Rexnoia is a very wealthy region, surrounded my lush green fields; we earn a lot of money from agriculture. Also, since Rexnoia has a rich heritage, we also earn millions through tourism. But, with rich heritage also comes folklores and myths.'

'What kind of myths?' asked Master Makarov.

'The kind of myths that could not only threaten the human existence in Rexnoia but also the entire Kingdom of Fiore! But that's the least of our concerns. The myth also states that the future will end up in ruins! What it exactly means by "in ruins" is not clear, but this cannot be taken lightly. I come to you Fairy Tail, because you are the only guild I believe can handle such a situation.'

'You got that right! But…Dr. Tatsuo, that piece of information isn't enough..we need more details!' said an anxious Makarov.

'If you can stop the myth of the Legendary Maruda, I will gladly provide your guild 20,000 Jewels!'

'20,000 JEWELS?! We'll do it!' exclaimed an overjoyed Makarov. He most definitely had stars in his eyes.

'Master!' said an annoyed Erza, 'But Doctor, we don't know any of the details yet.'

'Yes, the thing is, the Legendary Maruda is supposed to be an ancient mage just like Zeref….'


	2. Chapter 2: The Departure

**Chapter 2: Departure.**

'WHAT?!' said quite a few many mages in the guild. It was then that Natsu woke up from his quick slumber.

'Yes..' replied Dr. Tatsuo, 'You heard right, the Legendary Maruda is an ancient mage that was in slumber for a long time, 100 years to be exact. Now here comes the bad news, the Legendary Maruda is supposedly going to awaken from his slumber on the 5th of May, that is, 4 days from now. The good news is that Maruda is not as powerful as Zeref himself!'

It was the Master who gave the reply this time, 'Hmmm….I see, but why choose Fairy Tail? There's always Saber Tooth and Mermaid Heel.'

'But you guys are the best! Even if your key members have disappeared for 7 years, you still managed to win the Grand Magic Games! And besides, Fairy Tail has got more than 5 strong members, which is more power than the other guilds!'

'We're honoured that you have come to Fairy Tail and we gladly accept to take down Maruda.' Said Makarov. Knowing Makarov, he's more interested in the prize money rather than the details.

'Thank you so much Fairy Tail, I'm highly grateful to you.'

'How far away is Rexnoia, Dr. Tatsuo?' asked a curious Lucy.

'It's about 2 days from here, so we'll have to leave within the next two days.' Answered the thankful Doctor.

'Then we shall depart tomorrow morning! Is that alright Doctor?' asked Master Makarov.

'That will be splendid! I'll meet you at the station at, say, 8 am?'

'Most certainly. Thank you for coming all the way here Dr. Yama. We're so honoured you chose Fairy Tail' replied the Master.

After an exchange of good byes, Dr. Yama left the guild. There was obviously much that was left to be discussed within the guild. Master Makarov didn't waste a minute, cause preparations were clearly needed.

'Gather around everyone!' commanded Makarov, 'We need to discuss a lot about this unusual request. Keeping in mind the power of Zeref, we must choose a team of mages who can hold their own!'

'I'm all fired up!' roared Natsu. 'I'll defeat this Maruda guy in one punch, tee-hee'

'Now Natsu, we mustn't underestimate this Legend. Remember Tenrou Island? We got wiped out without landing an effective punch!' said Makarov.

'The Master is right, Natsu! Don't get fired up for nothing.' Agreed Erza. 'Master, who do you suppose should go to Rexnoia with doctor?'

'Hmmmm…good question. The mages to go to Rexnoia will be:

'Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy.' Obviously, with amazing team work, these members are no surprise.

'Juvia,' The water mage. Made of water, Juvia is one of Fairy Tail's best.

'Mira Jane, Elfman, Lisanna,' The Strauss siblings, all use Take –Over Magic. Mira uses demon takeover, Elfman uses Beast and Lisanna uses Animal takeover. Their sibling love knows no bounds. Additionally, Mira Jane is one of Fairy Tail's S-class mages.

'Gajeel,' Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer along with his Exceed, Pantherlily.

'Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed,' All members of the Thunder God Tribe Team headed by Laxus Dreyar – The Master's very own grandson and Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic user. Evergreen uses Fairy Magic, Bixlow uses Seith Magic and Freed uses Dark Écriture.

'Cana and Levy.' Cana Alberona, the daughter of the S-class mage Gildarts Clive, the Card Magic user. Levy McGarden the ever-so-talented Solid Script Magic user.

'That is all. I hope the 16 of you try your level best to stop the destruction of Rexnoia. Prepare well, all of you. And make sure you don't go overboard and destroy the city or else, we'll have to pay for damages!'

'Yes Master!' said all 16 in Unison. The 16 chosen mages were greatly excited and knew that this job was no easy job. As a lot more than a few building were on their shoulder.

Despite knowing that there was a mage waiting to awaken from his slumber whose magic has the same prowess as Zeref, they were confident that they'll do a good job. The only thing that worried them was the kind of magic that this so called Legendary Maruda possesses. No light was thrown upon the finer details of this mage and hence formulating a strategy was not possible. The Fairy Tail mages would just have to go and get surprised.

2nd May X792. 3 days till the awakening.

The following day had the Fairy Tail mages ride on the train, Rexnex Express, which was the fastest means of transport to Rexnoia.  
Natus, after being cast my Wendy's Troia, didn't face any motion sickness. Instead, he stared out the window, along with happy, at the lush green fields that passed them with Happy sitting on his lap and gazing outside too! Opposite Natsu sat Lucy and Wendy, while next to Natsu sat Gray.

Fairy Tail had a whole train coach to themselves with a small little lavatory, a mini refrigerator (which was half empty courtesy Natsu and Happy) and a little cabinet stuffed with medical supplies and various eatables. Thankfully Freed wrote a rune on the cabinet, such that Natsu and Happy weren't allowed to open it.

Erza, Cana, Levy and Juvia were sat adjacent to Natsu's seats. The four girls tried to contemplate possible plans or courses of action! Though they didn't have a clue as to what was in store for them, they tried to divide the remaining 12 mages into teams of 3. In culmination with Cana's tarot card reading and keeping in mind possible team strengths, the teams which were formed were as follows:

A TEAM: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Juvia.

B TEAM: Gajeel, Mira Jane, Elfman, Cana, Levy and Lisanna.

C TEAM: Laxus, Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen.

The three teams were then announced to the mages present. Juvia was overjoyed to be with her Gray, though was furious with the fact that her rival in love was also in the same team. The Thunder God Tribe was happy and content to be left as they were. The Strauss siblings were welcoming to have Gajeel, Cana and Levy join them.

'This is a man's team!' exclaimed Elfman.

'Gray-sama! It's so nice to be with you again!' said Juvia with hearts in her eyes. Gray had mixed feelings, he liked Juvia but wasn't sure about it all.

Dr. Tatsuo, who for most of the day sat down in one corner quietly reading one of his books, finally spoke, 'Sounds like a good idea. Though, there's one fact that I should probably let you know!'

'I knew it.' Said a confident Erza, 'You've hidden something from us this whole time, haven't you?'

'Yes' confirmed Dr. Tatsuo. He continued, 'You're quite the smart one! Well, according to legend, Maruda was often seen with a dragon. He was on extremely good terms with this dragon and could very well be a Dragon Slayer himself!'

'A Dragon Slayer? Then he might know a thing or two about Igneel!' said Natsu.

'Highly unlikely.' Commented Carla, 'Maruda went off into slumber 100 years ago. The dragons disappeared 15 years ago. I doubt we can find out anything! And even if he did know, I doubt a guy who wants to destroy the world!'

'Exactly. Don't get too foolish and ask him anything! Remember, we must find a way to prevent his awakening. If that doesn't work, then we must fight him to the death.' Said Dr. Tatsuo.

The day had finally come when they were going to reach Rexnoia i.e the 3rd May X792. The Rexnex Express what about to reach the station in another 20 odd minutes. The mages with determination and sleep in their eyes were all ready for what awaited them.  
It was 11:43pm when they departed the train. Being extensively tired, the mages dozed off as soon as they reached their rooms. The next day was the beginning of something big….


End file.
